Haze
by redsparrow1060
Summary: "Loneliness is cold. It's like winter, and snow. It burns you with its coldness. That's why I like summer so much. It makes me feel warm, if only for a moment." Creepypasta/OC, started as a drabble fic but can't really be called that anymore.
1. Wishes like Stars

**Well. This is an odd nugget of a project. I was reading Imagine by Autobot Chromia and was inspired to do this. Basically, the narrator is a blank slate, for you to imagine yourself upon, and the person xe is addressing is a creepypasta of your choice. Fair warning, this is a romance; there won't be anything above PG-13, and it will work with any of the humanoid pastas. The narrator is gender neutral as well, so you're good no matter what gender you are. :) Enjoy! **

I know about you. I know all about you.

I read your story, on the internet. I think this world has been cruel to you. I think you're misunderstood. I think you're beautiful.

My parents don't like that I read about you and the others so much. I know they just worry for me. But I like not sleeping very much. It gives me more time to do things. Did you know humans spend one-third of their lives asleep?

I don't like that. I'd rather spend my time reading, or playing games, or just living, awake. It's so much more fun to have more time. I know more things than half the kids in my grade.

I wonder what it would be like to talk to you. In all likelihood, you would be trying to kill me if we met. I know life doesn't work like it does in fanfiction.

I wish I could tell you you're okay. I wish I could let you know people care for you. Granted, plenty of them are slightly depraved individuals, or dangerously obsessive fangirls, but it's better than being invisible.

It's better than being me.

Loneliness is cold. It's like winter, and snow. It burns you with its coldness. That's why I like summer so much. It makes me feel warm, if only for a moment.

I wonder if you feel the cold like I do.

If I met you, I would hold you close. You would kill me a moment after, of course, but it might ease the cold for you a bit. It helps me, to be hugged.

I don't love you. You can't love someone you've never met, someone you're not even sure is real. But I feel for you. I feel every hurt that was made upon you. I feel your aching heart.

If you're real, I'm here to listen to you. Just give me a call.

I'm always here to listen.


	2. Better than Reality

**Chapter two! Enjoy, please review if you want to, and keep on being awesome! **

I almost imagined I could see you today. It would've made a boring day much more interesting to see you, but even I know you aren't real. Unfortunatly.

I don't have many friends. The school counselor has labeled me antisocial. I go to see her a lot, because talking to her makes the cold go away sometimes. People watch me because of her.

She told them to look out for me. It comforts me, strangely. Maybe if I get frozen, they'll stop me before I try to hurt myself again. Last time was three years ago.

My mother found me holding a knife to my wrist. I hadn't yet gotten the courage to do it, but she cried. She always blames herself for these things. It was only the cold, Mommy. It wasn't you.

When I tread in dark places, I think of you. I like to hike in the caves in the woods near my town. You'd like it there. It's very dark, very secluded. Very cold, but it feels warm to me.

I like all the seasons, but it feels strange to see people say how cold it gets in winter. Don't they know it's cold all the time?

I know, I know. I'm lying. I know it's because it really is cold to them. It's just cold all the time for me. I know how other people feel, I just don't feel it myself.

I wonder if you do.

Do you dream? I do, a lot. I like my dreams better than my real life. I'm never lonely in them; there's always lots of people I care about. I can name every connection I have to them, how I met them, fun things we've done together, why they're my friends! It's incredible!

Sometimes you're there, too. You're always apart from everyone else, even the others like you. I always end up chasing after you. If I manage to catch you, which isn't often, we talk about things. You feel like me, you always say.

If I don't catch you, which is often, you'll catch me. Sometimes I think you're going to kiss me. I'm not sure whether or not I would like that in real life.

It might be fun. I've never been kissed before.

I wonder if you would taste like blood.


	3. Madness?

**Chapter three! By the way, the comments about fanfiction and teenagers are not my personal views, it's only the character. I am not intending to insult anyone in any way, shape or form. Enjoy! **

I know I'm not dreaming. Even my dreams don't end up like this.

I saw you today. On my way home from school. I'm sure.

I stand at my window, looking out over the street. And I see you again, just for a moment. Under a streetlight.

I'm not that scared. I'm excited. I always knew you had to be real. I could feel it, in my bones.

I tell my parents I think I saw you. They look at me strangely, then say, _Honey, we think you've been reading too many of those scary stories. You know they aren't real._

It's the same. It's always the same. Parents never believe their children, when we have much clearer eyesight then they do. There's a reason children are the ones who see things.

I wonder what happens next. Maybe I will die soon. I'm not scared of death, otherwise do you think I would have two near misses with suicide to my name? But, maybe I won't. Maybe it was a coincidence.

Fanfiction always says you are nice and sweet and good once someone gets to know you. I'm amused when they say that. You are a killer, do they really think they would be welcomed with open arms?

Teenagers can be so strange. We think we can save murderers, that we can save people from the darkness. I'm not religious, but I'm fairly certain the power to redeem is reserved for God and yourself. Though I'd like to think different.

I wonder if you will show up again. Tonight, I make sure to lock my windows and door. I come downstairs after my parents go to bed and lock all the others, too. If you are around and hunting me, you'll find I am not so easy to catch.

The kids at school tell me I'm crazy. The counselors say I'm troubled. Is that another word for crazy? I know I'm paranoid and sad, I know I like the dark too much, but am I crazy?

I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy.

I'm just me. Just frozen, quiet me. Locked in ice, waiting to melt. One day. One day, maybe.

Will you be the one to thaw me?


	4. Snow White Queen

**Chapter four! Oh look, some plot showed up! Please review if you want to, and enjoy!**

He's started sending my notes again. I found one in my locker this morning. The girl next to my locker screamed when I almost fainted.

_It may have been years since I've seen you, but you're as perfect as ever. I've missed you, my pet. Don't worry, I'll see you soon._

The police told me he had been locked up. That he wouldn't come near me again. That I didn't have to look over my shoulder anymore. That I wasn't his to take.

I don't think they would lie to me. They have no reason, right?

I tell my parents, right away. I know what could happen otherwise. My dad looks at the note in horror, then goes to call the police.

I start to cry. I know I shouldn't, I'm sixteen. Big kids don't cry. But I'm scared.

Mommy pulls me into her lap. She is crying too. I look over her shoulder at the window, and for a moment I think I see you.

But it's probably my imagination.

The only person who'd be looking in my window is him.

* * *

The police come, and they do the same thing they did last time. They take the tiny note, they inspect the area around the house, and they set a guard around it.

I still don't feel very safe.

When he was stalking me the first time, I had my camera set up like Jay's from Marble Hornets. It filmed me sleeping, so I felt if something happened, there would be video evidence. I liked having it, at least until the third night.

No Operator showed up to kill me that night. No Masky or Hoody to steal any meds I might have. But a grown man, peering in through a locked window with his nose pressed to the glass.

Almost drooling when he looked at me.

I'd rather be stalked by the Operator then have him back chasing me. I would rather die than go through what he has planned for me. I wish he would go away. I wish he would leave me alone. I wish he was dead.

If that was really you in my window, perhaps you could help me with that?


	5. Love Songs and Sleep

**Chapter five! In case you wonder, the songs the narrator is singing are Get Scared's "Don't You Dare Forget the Sun", Auburn's "Perfect Two", and Avril Lavigne's "I'm With You". Enjoy, and please review if you want to.**

I go out on the porch. It's early enough that our neighbors are out, and I feel okay with being exposed. They know about him, and they keep a quiet eye on me as I stare at clouds.

If I close my eyes, leaving them open just a crack, I see you, hiding in the small copse of trees in the back of my house. They go for a few hundred yards before you reach the next house.

You're peeking out at me, watching me. Not my neighbors. Not the little kids who would be easy prey. _Me._

Are you stalking me now? I'm flattered.

I sing for you. People have told me I have a nice voice, and I like it. It makes me feel as though I am on fire, and that feels _good_. Fire is wonderful.

I sing songs that are sad but hopeful, about forgetting suns and imprisonment. I sing songs that are happy, about finding your own true love and you never being pulled apart. I sing songs that are loneliness, about searching in rain for someone you think you love, and taking the hand of a stranger.

Can you love? Has blood taken over your emotions, or do you still feel as deeply as me?

The sun is setting. I look over to you. You think I cannot see you. You're wrong, but I'm not telling anyone. I don't want you to get caught.

I have to go. But, if you liked my singing, I'll sing for you again tomorrow.

I take requests.

* * *

It's six thirty in the morning on Saturday. I should be sleeping in. But I can't.

I wake up early for no apparent reason. When I do, I decide to check the camera. I know he probably hasn't come. I would bear marks, or I wouldn't be here at all.

For the first few hours, everything is normal. I sleep, I toss and turn, a few times I wake up. I don't sleep very well, ever, but especially now.

At about four thirty, something happens. The camera freaks out for a moment, like I've seen in hundreds of other videos, and when it clears I'm not sure whether to be happy or scared.

You are standing in my room. You are watching me sleep.


	6. Wondergirl

**Chapter six! Heads up, my internet is being a little freaky right now, so if I'm late with the next update, that's probably why. Also, the next few chapters are going to be a little longer than the norm. Enjoy, and please review if you want to!**

I'm a little nervous now. I knew you were going to kill me, but I admit I wasn't expecting you to watch me while I was asleep. It makes sense, but...never mind, maybe I'm just stupid.

I'm glad it's you, anyway. I'd rather you kill me than him. I can guess what he has planned for me, and I know you won't do it.

I walk to the convenience store. After what happened last night I need some chocolate. I walk out with my fudgesicles and tea, and you are standing across the street.

I lift a hand and wave to you. You may be playing with me, but I'm not going to play along. I may like you, but I'm not going to roll over and let you kill me when you show.

You tilt your head at me. You are wondering why I'm doing this, aren't you? I bet none of your other victims did this. Mommy always said I was unique.

You already know where I live, so I see no problem as I walk back to my house, even if you do follow me. You are going to kill me at some point, so why worry?

I can hear very slight footsteps as I walk, that don't belong to me. You are very good at keeping quiet. But you would be, of course. Otherwise, you would've gotten caught a long time ago.

Your footsteps are getting closer. Okay, I admit it, I am a little scared. I may not be afraid of death, but I wasn't planning on it happening now.

What should I do? You are going to catch me, and I don't think I want to die tonight. I don't want my family to be hurt, any more than they already have been.

My instincts take over. I decide quickly. Hopefully this will work.

I break into a sprint suddenly, racing past a few startled people as I run for the comforting sight of home.

I hear running steps behind me. I'm so focused on getting away from you I don't realize when I go past my house and end up on the old train tracks, close to home.

I look around in fear. There are no people here, no one to call for help. I was thinking of you when I ran, but now in my fear I am thinking of him.

A hand slaps over my mouth; terrified, I spin around and gasp. Tears come to my eyes.

It's him.

_Hello, my little one._


	7. Save Me

**Chapter seven! Hey...can anyone tell me if this needs to be bumped up to M? I'm a bit worried about the gore. Enjoy, and please review if you want to!**

He strokes a thumb over my jaw. I am paralyzed. Though I am screaming at myself to run in my mind, I'm too scared to move and he has a gun.

_What do you want with me?_ I ask. My voice is shaking. He grins. He knows I am afraid. He likes my fear.

_Why, I want you. And I'll have you. You belong to me. _The way he says that makes me feel sick. He pulls a rope from his pocket, and I feel the blood drain from my face. _Now, turn around like a good pet._

I make a break for it, scrabbling over the stones and getting only a little bit away before a shot rings out.

Pain erupts in my shoulder. I fall to the ground, crying out and praying that someone hears me. I look at my arm. The bullet is lodged in my shoulder; the blood spurting out in tandem with my racing pulse tells me it has hit an artery.

He crouches next to me, and strokes my cheek. _Good pets shouldn't run away, _he says. _I'll have to punish you when we get home._

He tsks with his tongue. _Such a bad pet. We aren't even home yet, and you're already misbehaving._ He flips me over and begins to tie me up, not caring about aggravating my wound…

until his weight is suddenly gone.

I manage to turn over despite the pain, and what I see shocks me.

You are kneeling over him, beating him to a bloody pulp, with nothing but your fists. He is screaming and begging for mercy. You do not show him any.

His blood, and other things I don't want to think about, are all over your hands. He isn't screaming anymore as you continue, but is instead making soft, gurgling sounds. I watch impassively. He deserves everything you give him.

When he finally stops moving, you approach me, slowly. Are you afraid of scaring me? When you get close and kneel next to me, I surge up despite the pain and throw my arms around you. You stiffen for a moment, surprised, maybe, but then wrap your arms around me too.

_Thank you, _I sob into your chest, _thank you._

_You're welcome, _you croon, ripping fabric from your sleeve and wrapping it tightly around my wound. You tie it tight, and though it hurts, I know it will help keep me alive.

_Why, _I ask as the black at the edge of my vision gets closer. _Why save me?_

You chuckle softly. _You are mine, _you say. _No one will ever hurt you, not without facing me._

Strangely, it doesn't bother me when you say it.

_I'm tired, _I say. The black is getting closer, and somewhere in the distance I hear sirens.

_Sleep, dearest. _you whisper. I obey, my eyes slipping closed. As I fade into the black, I hear your last whisper, amidst the sound of someone screaming.

_I promise I'll protect you._

_Forever._


	8. Waking Up

**Chapter eight! Enjoy, and please review if you want to!**

I wake up in a hospital bed.

My mother and father are asleep in rigid hospital chairs, dark circles prominent under their eyes. Vases of flowers rest on the table; it looks like not one of my relatives has neglected to send me them.

I look at my arm. There are thick layers of gauze wrapped around it, with a little edge of blood poking out. The IV feeds into the same arm. I feel no pain.

I try to stretch, and find they have wrapped up the scrapes and cuts on the rest of my body. I look around, and the clock says eight thirty-seven. I have been out for four hours, if it's even the same day.

I make a small noise, and my parents start awake. _Oh, we were so worried about you,_ my mother cries, wrapping her arms around me. My father grabs my hand.

_What made you go out? _my father asks me, slight anger in his voice. _You knew he was after you!_

_I was just getting some candy, _I say, looking down. _It was daytime, and I thought it would be okay._

_Why were you by the train tracks? _my mother asks.

_I...saw something and got scared, _I say, wringing my hands. _When I ran away, I overshot the house, and that was when he got me._

_Well, it doesn't matter now. _My mother's voice is firm. _You're safe, and that's all that important._

_But, you are grounded for a month, _my dad says.

I stare at him in shock. _But I didn't do anything!_

_It's for your safety. _

_But he's DEAD! What danger is there?_

My parents stare at me in shock. _How did you know?_

_I remember seeing his body, but...nothing else. _I do my best to look confused. _What happened?_

My parents look at each other, then at me. _They found you after someone called the police saying there had been a murder. You were unconscious, and his body was beaten to a pulp next to you. You didn't...do that, did you honey? _my mother asks.

I raise an eyebrow. _I don't think I'm strong enough to do that, Mama._

_All right…_

I look at myself. _How long will I be here?_

_About a week._

I look up. A doctor has just entered the room. _You had us worried there, kid._

I don't mind the nickname. _Do I have to go to sleep again?_

_I'm afraid so, _he says, walking over to my IV bag and injecting a needle into it. _You'll be just fine though, don't you worry._

I nod, already beginning to get tired. _You guys should go home and get some sleep, I'll be fine._

My parents look like they're going to protest, but the doctor stops them. _She's right, you know._

They don't look happy, but they leave. The doctor walks out behind them, smiling over his shoulder at me.

_Sleep well._

The last thing I see, before falling back into the black, is you, slipping out from behind the heavy curtains.


	9. Questioning

**Chapter nine! Yes, I know it's twice the length of a normal chapter, but I just couldn't cut it up without ruining it. Enjoy, and please review if you want to!**

I come home after a week. There is thick gauze wrapped around my right shoulder, and the wound will scar, but there are no bullet fragments and I can use it just as I did before.

All the neighbors seem to have heard. They are crowding around, wishing me well and saying they hope I feel better. It's nice. I never thought people would care this much.

I come upstairs, and sit on my bed. A purple orchid, my favorite flower, rests in a hand painted pot on my desk. It was a present from our next door neighbor and her kids. They are sweet.

I get up to sniff the sweet smell. When I do, I hear a soft tap on my window. I lift an eyebrow, than walk over and pull aside my curtain. I quickly clap a hand over my mouth to keep from screaming and alarming my parents.

You are sitting on the branch of the oak tree next to my window.

I'm not really scared, just startled. You gesture to my locked window. I hesitate for a moment, then flick open the locks and push the glass up, opening the screen.

I back up, and you climb over the branch, and make a tiny leap through my window. You somehow land on your feet. I wonder if it was on purpose.

I quickly step forward and hug you again. This time you aren't startled, and you hug me back tightly, picking me up. Your arms feel safe, though I still smell the faint stench of blood and gore.

You set me on my bed, gently, and sit down next to me.

_Thank you, _I say quietly, _again._

You chuckle. _It was my pleasure. Truly._

I crack a smile. Well, now's as good a time as ever to start. _Want to play the question game? You ask one, I ask one, and you have to answer all, truthfully?_

You smile back, and pull me into your lap. I blush, but it doesn't really bother me. _I would like to, if you tell the truth as well._

_Okay, _I say. _Why me?_

You tilt your head. _I'm sorry?_

_Why did you save me?_

_Hmmm. _You look thoughtful. _No reason, really. You just caught my eye._

I raise an eyebrow. _That's it? No dark secrets? No, 'I think you're interesting'? Just chance?_

_Yep._

I make a face to myself. _Huh. _

You grin. _My turn. Who was he?_

The smile falls from my face, and I turn and bury my head in your chest. You hug me tighter, as if you can sense my distress.

_He stalked me in the eighth grade, _I whisper, my voice muffled by your shirt. _He said I was the perfect one for him, and one day when I was big enough, he'd take me away so I'd never leave him. I'd be his little pet, to play fun games with and keep him warm at night. I'd be his and only his._

Your arms tighten even more, and I hear the low growl coming from deep in your chest. _I should've done worse to him, _you mutter darkly. _I should've done everything to him that he was going to do to you, and then take a hint from a friend of mine and rip out his guts. Then I should've called Smile and the Rake to eat him alive._

_I would've helped, _I mumble, trying to curl into you more. I'm cold, physically cold, and you are very warm. You pull my comforter over us.

_Oh, you would have?_ There is amusement in your voice.

_If I hadn't had a bullet in my artery. _I look up at you and smile. _Do you know how many sleepless nights I had because of him?_

You smile back, then lean down and nuzzle into the top of my head. I blush again. It feels a little strange, but I like it.

_Your sleepless nights are over, dearest. _You raise your head and quirk an eyebrow at me.

_Unless of course, I cause them as well. Because I'm not going anywhere._

I snuggle into your chest. Perhaps I'll take a nap. You are comfier than my mattress. _I wouldn't want you to._


	10. School and Whispers

**We've reached the big 1-0! Also, to the guest who reviewed chapter eight: I am so sorry I didn't reply sooner; somehow your review didn't show up until the 17th. I just wanted to say, thank you so much. That's probably one of the nicest things anyone's ever said to me, and I have very low confidence when it comes to writing, so you made me feel more confident in my abilities as a writer. I'm glad you like my story so much, and thank you again.**

**Enjoy, and please review if you want to! I probably should've said this before, but I accept anonymous reviews! And points if you catch the Evanescence ref. :)**

I return to school the next day. I'm kind of invisible there, but it's of my volition. If I spent time on sports teams or in clubs, talking to other kids, I wouldn't have time for any of the things I really like to do.

Most people my age are boring. I don't really hate them, I just fail to see the importance of the things they love so much. School is boring, but school is always boring no matter who you are. Life isn't boring, but you need to look hard for the things that make life not boring.

When I walk through the doors, half the people there are staring at me. It feels a little strange. I'm used to their eyes sliding over me and not really noticing me, like I'm part of the background.

When I get to homeroom for once I am grateful for my teacher's strictness; all the stares are getting uncomfortable. Maybe I should've worn a long sleeve shirt.

I pass through my morning classes in my field of paper flowers, like always. Now you wander in there with me; it's nice not to be alone anymore. It's nice and peaceful. When I get to lunch, though, that changes.

Whispers follow me as I get my lunch and sit down at an empty table near the back. I start to feel nervous, and I bring my nails up to my mouth and begin chewing. As soon as I sit down, some strange girls and boys sit next to me. I have never spoken to them before.

_Is it true?_ the blonde girl who looks like the leader asks. _Are you the one who was attacked? _Why do you want to know?

_We heard it on the news. _one of the boys says. He has short brown hair and his expression makes me more uncomfortable. _My 'rents didn't want me to go to school._

_It must've been so scary, _another girl whispers. She is vibrating with energy, and her leg bobs up and down, clacking her heel against the linoleum. _Can we see the shot? _No! I don't even know you!

I stand up. I'm scared, I don't know why, but there is buzzing in my ears, and I feel like the walls are getting closer. The looks on their faces is scaring me, and all I want is to run.

_Why do you want to know?_ I cry, tears beginning to fall. Why am I so worked up? _I've never seen you before! Why do you care?_

They look at me, and I see half the cafeteria is staring. I must've been louder than I thought. I turn, and I run, picking up my bag.

I know somehow, there's danger. You didn't really kill him, and he's coming back to get me. I feel his breath on my neck. So I fly, out of the school, out of town, until I reach the woods.

Someone grabs me, and I scream, only to find it's you, with a startled expression on your face. I sob into your chest, and you wrap your arms around me.

_Please, help me, _I beg, the tears falling faster. _He's coming back. I feel it._

_Hush, it's okay, _you murmur. _I killed him. You're safe. I've got you._


	11. Watching

**Chapter eleven, people! By the way, if any of you are Homestuckers, what exactly am I supposed on the page to do to read the comic? I've read a lot of fanfiction on deviantART lately and I'm intriuged. Enjoy, and please review! I really want to hear what you think!**

You walk with me to my house, darting between bushes and behind trees. I feel like a criminal, but the buzzing has faded and I'm not scared. I know he's dead, but it felt like he wasn't for a moment. Was that PTSD or something?

It doesn't matter; I'm more worried about you getting caught for helping me and what I'm going to tell my parents. Mostly you getting caught, because you are holding my hand, pulling me on, and I'm not nearly as quiet as you when I walk.

You tug on my hand. The pedestrians you were watching have passed on, and we dart across the street hand in hand, over to my house. I pull you around the back, and fumble for my keys to unlock the back door-it's safer than the front.

We stumble into my house, and when the door is locked behind us, I feel much better. You flop down on my couch, breathing heavily, and the picture you make is comical. I giggle a little, and you turn and crook an eyebrow.

_Do I amuse you?_

I smile, sit down next to you, and curl up. You wrap an arm around me. _No-it's just funny to see you on a couch._

You smile back. _I suppose it is an amusing picture._ You glance at my clock. _How long until your parents are home?_

_About seven hours, _I answer. _They work late on Thursdays._

You look thoughtful for a moment, then smile. _I have no previous engagements, and I don't think you'll want to go back to school, so would you like me to stay?_

_As long as you can._

* * *

We end up watching a movie-_Star Wars_-and I eat a sandwich on the couch while you are there. I start to get tired around six, and you pick me up, despite my weak protests, and put me in my bed.

I hold your sleeve when you turn to leave. I don't want you to go. _Will I see you again?_

You brush a hand over my hair, and kiss my cheek, making me blush. _I am always watching you, my dearest._


	12. Trouble

**Chapter twelve! Enjoy, and please, please review! I'd really appreciate it!**

When my parents get home they are livid. They shake me awake from a very comfortable dream involving you and me, which makes me blush to think about, and begin to yell at me.

_What were you thinking?_ my mom shouts, her hair bouncing around as she paces in agitation. My dad's face is red with anger. I can't remember the last time my parents were this mad at me.

_The school called the police,_ my dad says, his voice calmer than my mother's, but the anger is there. _You nearly gave us a heart attack._

_I got scared, _I say, burying my face in my arms. My sweatshirt still smells like you. It's comforting, and part of me wishes you were still here. But I have a feeling if you were my parents would be even angrier.

_Scared of __**what**__, exactly? _Dad is not happy. Mom is not happy. I have a feeling my sentence is being extended tonight.

_I thought I felt him!_ I yell, standing up and glaring at them. _I felt him watching me, and I knew I was wrong but I felt like I had to run! Would you expect to be normal after being shot and nearly kidnapped and forced to become a psycho's plaything?!_

They look shocked. We have never been ones to argue much, and I certainly don't shout at them very often. But it hurts, they don't understand, and I just want to sleep. I run upstairs to my room, shutting and locking the door.

I listen to them knock on my door. _Honey? _My mother's voice is hesitant. _We're sorry. We didn't know-_

_It's fine, _I interrupt. _Can we talk about it tomorrow? I'm really tired._

_Yes...we're sorry, again, _my father says, suitably chastened_. _They walk back downstairs, and when I'm certain they've gone I turn my face into my pillow and cry. You being with me helped, but I still feel the aftereffects of my breakdown.

Eventually I fall asleep, my pillow dampened by tears. At around two in the morning, I hear my screen being shoved up. I reach for the heavy flashlight beside my bed, only to have my hand caught in a tight grip.

It's only you. _What are you doing here? _I ask, my voice roughened from sleep. I missed you, but I'm still a little mad about you waking me up.

_I heard you were upset, _you say quietly. I sigh, and pull you down on the bed with me. You wrap me in your arms, and I press my face into your chest, breathing in your scent. Even though my parents are in the next room, somehow your presence makes me feel the safest of all.

_Will you stay with me? _I ask, silently praying you will.

_Of course, dearest. I will stay as long as you need me._

I curl into you, your warmth soothing me to sleep better than any lullaby. As my eyes slip closed, I notice our hands are still intertwined.

We fall asleep holding each other's hands.


	13. What am I to You?

**Chapter thirteen, and a moment you've all been waiting for... :) I'm sorry for being late, I was talking with a friend of mine last night and totally forgot. Enjoy, and please for the love of God, review!**

When I wake, my parents are at work again and I am alone. It's Friday, but my parents called the school and said I was sick and couldn't come to school until Monday. Which means I have time to think.

I can't stop thinking about yesterday. About falling asleep holding your hand, and the dream that I had. Should I be having the feelings I think I'm having? Is it true? Forget that, is it _right_?

I know I care about you. Of course I'd care about the person who saved my life. And, you are my friend. My closest friend, if I'm honest with myself. I don't really have any other friends.

But, I think I'm starting to feel different. I kissed you in that dream. And I liked it.

I liked it a _lot_.

Can you even love anymore? I know some of your humanity has left you, you couldn't kill so coldly otherwise, but if you were a complete monster, you wouldn't have saved my life. You wouldn't be coming back to be my friend.

Right?

I have to think about this. I don't know if you feel the same. I don't know if I could leave if my family was in danger. I don't know if I could do the things you do. I don't even know if I really love you.

I can't do this if I don't really love you. It would only end up hurting us both, not to mention it would probably end with my death.

How do I know? How can I tell?

I'll ask you tonight what I am to you. If anything, it will give me some closure.

* * *

You come after I eat dinner. I'm sitting on my bed when I hear you tap on the window. I get up and throw it open; you almost fall off the tree and my stomach lurches.

There's another sign. I'm terrified of you getting hurt.

You climb back through my window, and wrap your arms around me. _Are you okay? _you ask, worry tinting your voice. _You looked pale for a moment._

_I'm okay, _I say, looking at my feet. _I thought you were going to fall._

You chuckle. _It would take a lot more than a fall off a tree to hurt me._

I was actually worried about you, idiot! I step away from your warm arms although I don't really want to, and cross mine. _I was worried about you! _I snap.

Your eyes widen. _Something's happened. You aren't like this normally. _I look down at the ground, avoiding the gaze that can probably tell that I'm lying.

You walk forward and take my hand. _Please...tell me what's wrong._

I bite my lip, hard, then look up at you. _What am I to you?_

You look at me, mouth slightly open. _I...I don't-_

_Don't give me that crap! _I shout. _I want to know-am I just a toy, a passing amusement? Or do I actually mean something to you?_

I slap my hands over my mouth as soon as the last syllable leaves it. I shouldn't have said that. I shouldn't be this worked up. Not unless….

Oh God. Oh God.

I love you.

_I love you._

Somehow, a murderer, a monster, broke through my haze, and made me give my love. For the first time in my life, I willingly gave my love to someone. And now, I'm afraid.

If you don't love me back, will I freeze over again? No. I'm too afraid to even get past _if you don't love me back._

Please say you love me. Please.

I stare at my feet, my hands shaking. You walk until we are chest to chest, and you tilt my head up. I look at you with teary eyes.

There is something strange in your eyes, too. A fire. You take my hand with your other.

_What do you mean to me? _you ask, tilting your head.

_You mean more to me than anything._ You drop my chin and place a hand over my heart, and I feel my heartbeat speed up. _You tame the beast. You make me feel whole. You make me feel human._

My heart is pounding; I can hear it over the rush of blood in my ears. Does that mean what I think it means? _You, _I whisper, _you mean to me…._

_I mean what? _Your eyes are burning. But I'm not afraid.

I look in your eyes. _I don't know what you mean to me, _I admit, making you stiffen, _but I think that I love you._

Suddenly I am pulled up, and I think my heart will pound out of my chest but it will feel good and I am burning and the cold is long, long gone and every atom of my body is on fire.

Because you are kissing me.


	14. Love of Madness

**Chapter fourteen! By the way, if you have the time, please swing by my profile real quick. I have a poll up that I'd like your opinions on. Enjoy, and please review!**

Oh God my heart is pounding. I kiss you back as much as I can, having never done this before and having no idea what I'm doing. You wrap your arms around me, pulling me close and the breath fleeing from my lungs.

My feet leave the floor, and my arms lock around your neck. You smile against my lips, and I smile, too. But we both freeze and break apart when I hear the sound of a door being unlocked.

My parents are home. Early.

The one time I _didn't_ want them to come home, they do. Of course Murphy's Law has it in for me. I was in the middle of my first kiss! Couldn't they have hit a red light?

Apparently I must have said that out loud, because you chuckle softly and pull me close again, burying your face in my hair. I hold you tighter, and tense up when I hear my mother call up the stairs. _Where are you, honey?_

_Upstairs, _I growl, snuggling into your chest one last time. You laugh again, and I shoot you a panicked glance. What if they hear you?

I never even thought of that. Will they call the police? Will they try to hurt you? They most certainly will lock me up until I'm an adult. If the police don't lock me up for consorting with a murderer.

My thoughts must have shown on my face, because you tilt my face up and kiss me again, deeply, and when you pull away, my face is the color of a cherry. You kiss my forehead, then go over to my window, check to be sure both of my parents are in the house, and climb out onto the branch.

You look over your shoulder, and smile at me. _I'm coming back tonight. Do you think I'd stay away after that little surprise?_

_Uh…_ Clearly I am still a little dazed from the kiss, because I can't really form a coherent sentence. You smirk-obviously you are pleased with yourself.

_I'll see you later, dearest. _

You slide down the tree trunk, and take off into the backyard, toward the trees. I flop down on my bed and press two fingers to my lips, smiling. I never thought this would happen to me.

The room feels colder without you there. I roll up in my blankets, snuggling into my pillow. Hopefully you will be back soon. I already miss you.

My mother opens my door. _Are you all right, sweetie?_

_Yeah, I'm fine, _I say, _just tired._

My mother gives me a strange look. _Well, come downstairs. I brought home subs._

Why didn't you say that at the beginning, Mom? I disentangle myself from the blankets, and get up out of bed. I almost trip going down the stairs.

* * *

I eat dinner as quickly as I can, garnering strange looks from my parents. Normally I savor a ham, cheese, and avocado sub, but I really want to see you.

_Are you all right, sweetheart?_ my dad asks. He is worried. Mom is too. I can see it in their eyes.

_I'm fine, I'm just really tired, _I chirp, taking another big bite. _I really want to go to sleep._

My mom and dad look at each other. They're doing that universal parental telepathy thing. My mom shrugs.

_Okay, _my dad says, _but you better not stay on the computer until four in the morning again._

_Promise I won't, _I say, holding up the three-fingered sign, _scout's honor._

My mother chuckles. I get up, clean up my spot on the kitchen table, and race up the stairs. I shower as fast as humanly possible, and rush into my room. I boot up my laptop. You aren't here yet, but I wasn't expecting you to be. I'll burn through another chapter of Heart of Darkness while I wait. English homework doesn't finish itself, unfortunately.

* * *

It's three in the morning. My parents are long asleep, and you still aren't here. I'm worried. I mean, I know you can handle yourself, but I can't help it.

It's funny. I've known you for real for maybe a month, but I love you. I'm breaking plenty of rules, implied parent's rules and actual laws. I'm probably betraying a bunch of moral laws, too.

It doesn't matter. I know myself. My parents barely broke through the haze; other than them, no one else has managed to. If you broke the haze, there is something there. I think it is love.

I love you. I'm pretty sure you love me. That's all that matters.

I hear a soft tap; getting up, I throw open my window. You are there, and I smile brightly and move aside. You crawl to the edge, and crawl in, thudding to the floor.

I wait for you to get up. When you don't, I get nervous and walk to you, falling to my knees and trying to flip you over. When I finally manage to, I clap my hands over my mouth to suppress a scream.

You are covered in bruises, in cuts. Your left wrist is twisted at an odd angle, swollen and purple. Blood trickles from your nose, coats your lips, and there is a faint crust of it on your hairline is well.

No. No. No.

You can't be hurt. If you're hurt, you could die.

I can't let you die.


	15. Hurting

**Guys...I'm really sorry, but it might be a week or two till I update next. I'm really shaken by what happened in Wisconsin, and my parents, though they thankfully didn't say I needed to stop working with creepypasta, suggested I take a break for a bit. For those of you that don't know, two girls in Wisconsin stabbed their twelve year old friend in an attempt to sacrifice her to the Slenderman a few days ago. Thankfully, the victim is alive, but you can understand why I need to take a break. My heart goes out to the families involved in this, and I hope the victim recovers quickly. Don't think I'm abandoning this or Candy, I just have to give them some space right now. I hope you guys understand. Enjoy, and please review.**

A strange film covers my vision, and I move fast, faster than I have for a long time. I send a quick prayer of thankfulness that I have my own bathroom, and push open the door.

I grab bandages, Neosporin, gauze, washcloths, and other things before quickly moving toward you. I know I'm not strong enough to lift you, so I just work around the floor.

Stop bleeding. Bandage minor wounds. Check for broken bones. There's so little I can do, and so much that could be wrong. All I know is the random bits anybody knows. If you die...I can't even think of it. I just move.

I feel myself blush when I have to work off your shirt, but it fades immediately when I see the latticework of cuts that crisscrosses your chest. Tears rise to my eyes, and I quickly dash them away with the back of my hand. There's no time for crying.

I finish cleaning the cuts, and I wrap gauze around them after spraying Bactine over your chest. I can't get your shirt back on, so I pull a fleecy blanket off my bed and cover you with it.

I clean up, putting off the thought about how to explain the blood on my towels to my parents, and sit beside you. I'm tired; it's been about two years since I've been up this late and my body isn't used to pulling all nighters anymore.

I sit on my bed, pull up my covers, and move to put my headphones in, but stop. If my music is playing, then I couldn't hear if you needed help.

Or if whatever or whoever did this to you followed you.

I pick up the steel flashlight, and sit up, leaving the headphones dangling from my stereo. I wasn't really expecting to sleep, anyway.

I get off my bed and sit down next to you, after I remember to shut and lock my window. I pull a ratty sweater I wear when we go camping out from under my bed and put it on. Then, I lean on you. I feel better hearing your breathing, and the reassuring pulse of your heart.

Subconsciously, maybe, you pull me in with your good arm. I squeak, but when I check to see if you are awake, your eyes are still closed.

It feels nice, to know that you know me even in your sleep. I curl into you, my head against your shoulder. The sound of your breathing is what eventually puts me to sleep.

* * *

When I next open my eyes, there is sunlight streaming in from my window, and you are gone. Panic sets in almost immediately. I get up as quietly as I can, still clutching the flashlight, and make my way downstairs as quietly as I can.

You are sitting on my couch, occasionally wincing, and watching a news report. I breathe, and send a prayer of thanks that my parents leave for work early. You must have heard me, because you turn and smile, though it's strained.

_I see you are a nurse as well. How many other talents are you hiding?_

I let out a sob of relief, and run over to the couch, stopping myself from running into your arms. You laugh and pull me close, kissing me quickly. I'm worried about your wounds, but you brush it off.

_We heal faster than humans, you know, dearest._

I turn my face into your shoulder, mumbling, _I was so scared. What in hell happened to you?_

I feel your body go rigid, and I of course think I did something wrong.

_I'm sor-_

_No, it's fine, _you say, pinching the bridge of your nose. _If this-if we-are going to happen, then you'd need to know. _You take a deep breath.

_I was attacked by a group of people who have made it their mission to capture, contain, and...experiment on creepypastas. It was honestly extremely lucky that I got away at all; I was alone and far away from any entrances to the fourth dimension. It should have been easy for them._

Ice needles pierce my spine, and I shiver. You pull me closer, and I look up at you. There are bags under your eyes, and a haunted look in them. I want to chase the pain away.

_Who...are they?_

You grit your teeth. _They are known as the SCP._


	16. Are You Sure?

**Short chapter is short. Sorry guys, I've only got about a quarter of a brain right now, at least for pastas. I've taken the plunge, people...I've started reading Homestuck. So yeah, once I get out of John's house and meet the trolls expect some fics. In all honesty, expect a LOT of fics. Be warned, reading fanfiction can get you masses of ideas for _something you haven't even read._ **

**Also, apparently my brother is reading this now, so if you see this, hi. Enjoy the chapter, and please review!**

_So they're real too…._ I whisper. The room feels colder, and I shiver. Your arms tighten around me.

_Yes, unfortunately. I've lost friends to them._

_I'm sorry._

You sigh. _It's fine. _You push me off you, and look me in the eyes. I'm a little scared. You've never looked at me this way before. There's fear and desperation in your eyes, and I feel a cold breeze even though I'm wrapped up in your arms.

_Are you sure you want to do this?_

I gape at you. You asked that. You seriously asked that. I was fairly certain I wasn't living in _Twilight_, but then again, I've been wrong before.

I stand up, and plant my fists on my hips. You look at me somewhat nervously as I begin tapping my foot. Who knew my angry look could make a creepypasta nervous?

_You do realize if that was even on the table, I would have said something a long time ago? Maybe even tried to get away when you saved me? Hm?_

You look away. _Er...I suppose…._

I flop back down on the couch and bury my face in your shoulder. You sigh and wrap an arm around me.

_I had to be sure._

I look up at you and flick you on the nose. You wince.

_Well, now you're sure._ I purse my lips when I remember you wounds. _How are you feeling now?_

You stand up and stretch, your back giving an audible pop. I wince.

_I'm feeling better. Probably shouldn't go jumping over fences anytime soon, though._

I raise an eyebrow. _Fences?_

_You try running away from possessed fans and see if you don't need to jump over a few fences._

I stand up and wrap my arms around you. You hug me back, slightly swaying with me, and pull me up into a kiss. We stay like that for a while, and at first I don't notice the sound of an engine. But I definitely notice when I hear the click of a key in the lock.

Suddenly you rip away from me and run up the stairs, more quietly than a cat. I'm left standing there in a daze, and wondering how the hell you can move so fast while not making the stairs creak.

The door opens, and my mother steps in. She raises an eyebrow when she sees me standing in the middle of the room.

_Are you all right, honey? Did something happen?_

I turn and give her my best innocent smile.

_Nothing, Mama. Nothing at all._


	17. Close Calls

**And here it is, chapter seventeen. We've broken a thousand hits on this story, guys! *cheers* Thank you all so much for reading, and please, please review! I don't bite!**

The eyebrow goes higher. I resist the urge to bite my lip. If I did that, it would be a sign that I was lying. She knows I bite my lip when I'm nervous.

_Are you sure?_ she asks, tapping her foot.

_Positive, Mama._

_Then why are you just standing here?_

Crap. Think, think. _I thought I saw a centipede on the ceiling and needed to check to be sure._

There, that's believable. Hopefully. I'm out of practice with covering things up, and even back then, it was mostly hiding how late I'd stayed up the previous night. It wasn't hiding that I was dating a serial killer, or that said serial killer had just been in our living room, and was probably still in our house.

I have a feeling that wouldn't go over well.

The eyebrow goes down. I breathe a little easier. She scans the ceiling herself, her brow furrowing.

_If you think you see it again, let me know. _ She shudders, turning and looking over the floor and peeking into the corners. She looks over her shoulder at me.

_Did you eat, honey?_

I pause. In all honesty, I can't remember. Oh well. If I get hungry later, I'll sneak something from the kitchen later. While most of my skills from the late night years have atrophied, the sneaking around powers should still be good.

_Yeah._

_Okay. I've got to do some paperwork in my office, and your father is going to be home tomorrow-they needed him for an emergency. _

_Got it. I love you._

My mother smiles, and hugs me. She leaves, and I run up the stairs and open my door. You're still here, but for some reason my laptop is open and...oh, you better not be reading my email.

I cough, and you spin in the swiveling chair I begged my parents for. Have you ever spun on one of those things? It makes you horribly dizzy and sick to your stomach, but it's so much _fun_.

_Why are you on my laptop?_

You look very sheepish, and you don't say a word. I raise an eyebrow.

_Well?_

_I was curious._

I sit on my bed and pull my laptop onto my lap. You weren't looking in my email, which grants you a small reprieve in the rant I'm planning, but for some reason, you had my downloads folder open.

It's not like there's anything bad in there, just my avatars, wallpapers, and a lot of fan art. But, it's still strange. That's when I realize I left a window open, and it certainly wasn't open now. I glare at you.

_Did you close my tabs? I had a comic open and I won't be able to find my place again!_

You raise your hands in a placating gesture. _No, I just shrank them. I promise._

I scroll over the icon; sure enough, there's my window. I put the laptop down and hug you. You seem a little surprised, but you hug back.

_I'm sorry, _I say, _it's just really hard to find my page again and I got a little angry._

_It's all right, _you say, stroking my hair. After a minute, I feel you draw breath, but you don't speak. I look up at you, cocking an eyebrow.

_What's up?_

You hesitate for a moment than say one of the funniest sentences I've ever heard.

_Dearest...why is there a Harry Potter picture on your wallpaper?_

I stare at you for a moment, and when that finally gets through to my brain, I bust up. I actually have to pull away from you and clutch my stomach. You cross your arms and frown, while you wait for me to calm down. When I finally do, I wipe a tear from my eye. and look at you.

You are not happy.

_And what, pray tell, is so funny?_

_That's not Harry Potter, _I say, giggling. _That's Eridan Ampora, he's from that comic I mentioned._

_Who?_

* * *

I spend the next hour explaining Homestuck to you, and by the time I'm done, pausing for breath, you look ready to bolt. You stand up quickly and kiss me on the forehead, before going to the window and hopping onto the branch.

_Well, that was fascinating, dearest, but I have to be going. _You glance over your shoulder at the street, but then shake your head. You must have really thought I was boring, and it kind of hurts my feelings.

I look at my feet. _Okay...but will you come tomorrow?_

Your eyes soften, and you reach through the window and kiss me. _Of course I will._

You hop down from the tree, and I watch you run off into the woods. I shut and lock my window, and just before I pull my blinds, I see a small flash of light in the distance. I frown to myself, than shrug and pull down the blinds.

It was probably nothing.


	18. Strangers

**Chapter eighteen! Please sparrowlets, bear with me on the Homestuck references. My current obsession will stop showing up. Eventually. :) Enjoy, please review and great job!**

Monday I feel nervous about going back to school. Thankfully, only a few people stare at me. The gossip machine must not have caught wind of me yet. Being unknown has its advantages.

I pull nervously on my zodiac sign shirt. It's the first time I've worn it to school. The sleeves are a little tight, but I still like it. A few people give me a thumbs up; Homestuck reaches far.

I stop when I pass the principals' office. Three adult men step out. They wear dark suits. Even though they're indoors, they all wear mirrored glasses.

I step back. Men in suits means trouble as far as I'm concerned. As I go backwards, I'm so focused on getting away I don't notice I'm about to step over someone's bag. When I do, I go flying.

I brace myself for the hit, but it never comes. When I open my eyes, I see one of the men has grabbed me. His glasses have slipped down his nose, and he has soft blue eyes. At the moment, they are squinched in worry.

_Are you all right?_ he asks, pulling me to my feet. I brush my front off, and look up at him.

_Yes, I'm okay._ I whisper, looking back down. _Thank you._

He smiles, ruffles my hair, and picks a small dust bunny off my shoulder. _Good. Make sure you check where you're walking next time, okay?_

_Yes sir. _I scurry away, heading to lunch.

* * *

When I finish lunch, I accidentally spill some honey mustard on my shirt. Swearing quietly, I run into the bathroom to clean it up. When I do, I brush my hand over my shoulder, and feel something hard.

I pick at it; something comes off, and I stare at the strange object in my hand. It looks like a tiny metal bead, but it hums, kind of like a laptop when you hold it for too long. I shrug to myself, than throw it in the trash. I'll think about it later.

My afternoon classes pass, and I get to walk home early. I pass several people on the way, and a few times I see you out of the corner of my eye. When no other pedestrians are near, I wave to you, and you wave back.

I get home, and as I unlock the door your warms arms wind around me. I lean back, but then remember I have to actually go into my house. You follow me, arms still wrapped around me. I giggle, and you laugh as the door shuts.

I step up and kiss you quickly. _Give me a minute to change, _I say, and you nod. I run up the stairs, and into my room. I pull off my Converse, and put on a new shirt, throwing my old one in the laundry. That reminds me of the metal thingy.

Wait.

A tiny metal device. Found on me, right after I was touched by a stranger in a suit. When I'm dating a serial killer.

No. It couldn't be a tracker or something. That sort of thing only happens in movies, right?

I shake my head. They wouldn't know who I was anyway. It's not like I've killed anyone, or gone to the creepypasta mansion, if it exists. And you hide very well. The SCP, or the FBI, wouldn't know me.

It was just a coincidence. A piece of the worn metal handrails at my school that caught on my shirt. In fact, wasn't there a tiny rip in my sleeve where it got caught?

I need to calm down. Everything is fine.

Just fine.


End file.
